


My Knight in Bloody Armour

by unluckeys



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Surgery, Imprisonment, Kings & Queens, M/M, Manipulation, Misogyny, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Princes & Princesses, Surgery, Torture, Violence, king Eddie, prince waylon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckeys/pseuds/unluckeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Park is traded to spare the life of his father and kingdom to the most violent King in the land- Edward Gluskin. He has different plans, for poor little Prince Park, plans that will rattle him to the bone. Will Waylon (prince Park) Every escape, or will he be ever entrapped in the sensation of pain... and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cowardly and The Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this title makes me feel like a romance Author. 
> 
> Anyway, here is my Outlast Medieval AU idea. I will still continue the otherone, however this is just a way to still get out my need of the groom while I order the ideas for the other :P
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a good day~!

Standing at the window, watching the carnage below was unsettling to me. As the prince of this kingdom, to see my own villagers slaughtered like cattle rested uneven in the pit of my belly. My father, on the other hand, was savoring a rack of pigs’ ribs as if there was not a major battle happening a mere 100 feet below us. His villagers called out for his help, yet all he could do was to send his knights and hope for the best. I knew we needed to do more then that, I knew something else had to happen if we were to survive.  
Yet, I had no power. I was a mere 20 years old, wedded to a woman who was inside of the crisis room with my mother, trying with all of her strength to create a plan smart enough to stop the intruders before their journey lead them upwards. I was not even permitted to fight for my land.  
“Son, come get a slab of this delicious food. It’ll run out if you continue to brood over there.” My father said with a snort, his mouth full of the flesh of a pig. I turned my nose up, absolutely disgusted by his chillant ways.  
“Father, our people are being murdered and you are just sitting there, stuffing your face, while your wife takes care of the castle! How dare you allow that to happen!? She should not be responsible for the war times whatsoever! You need to be sending messages to that Gluskin, anything, to get him to stop!” I blew up, resting my still body into the wooden seat across from him, trying to get better on his short-level for him to understand how dead serious I was. He, a man, was leaving the entire defense up to a woman, my mother. My wife was there, of course, but that was just from her own strong will, not of my own accord. My father denied his own wife’s request for his presence in the crisis room.  
“Now that you got that off your chest, are you ready for some meat?” He asked, after a long pause of silence, nothing but the screams from our people filling the background. How did this man even become king? Oh right, he was birthed into the position, only taking over after his very brave and valiant brother died in the heat of battle. At least he married a woman of different sorts. My mother was very strong, very stern. Her will had the strength to break even the toughest of men. Just as my wife, Lisa. She too, got a will stronger than I imagined. An arranged marriage, of course, yet nothing I would be disappointed with. She was from a noble family, she was well to birth our children, two sons at this point, and even well enough to go back to assisting my mother as short as a week after the birth of two!  
Did I love her? Of course not. We were nothing but partners in a communicative relationship, where she used me for the strength of her children and my position. I used her for her baring and for the connection it brought us to another nearby kingdom.  
But then there was Gluskin. The kingdom farthest to the west that would possess any danger. He was a cruel, heartless man. He ran his kingdom under an iron fist, destroying everything that gets in his way. He wants nothing but to expand his power, his kingdom. Even if it means killing everything, even the innocent, all on his way. I even heard that he would wed maidens of high position, and instead of bedding them and creating offspring, they would “disappear”. No trace, no sign of them. Just gone. Presumably dead. He was the target of most every kingdom, yet to powerful for one to over take solemnly.  
Now here we were. With his men destroying the weak defenses we put before him, slaughtering even the youngest child as if they were cattle. I set my heavy head in my hands, feeling an entire rush of pain for them. They were being killed off, with no care of the man before me. I stood up abruptly, slamming the chair back behind me as I walked out the side of the large, wooden table to my father, slapping the piece of meat he held between his fat, greasy, fingers. He looked up at me with his mouth still held open, in the middle of taking a bite, his eyes wide open.  
He stood up, his short 5’5 self far beneath my size of 5’10. Enough to require me to look down to come in contact with his green eyes. They shone dully, as they always have his entire life, except when he was taking bites of food. His green to my hazel, our glare intense enough to cause sparks of electricity around us. I knew what he was about to do, he was about to lay a hand on me. I was expecting it. His hand lifted, but just before he took the action, the door was kicked open.  
My mouth practically dropped, my eyes deceiving me. There stood King Edward Gluskin himself, his heavily defended men flanking him as he walked into our dining room. All the way here, now? I didn’t expect him for nearly another 30 minutes. However, he came here with a goal in mind. I was sure it would be to behead both my father and I. But honestly, I wasn’t thinking on that. I was thinking on the preciousness of his bright blue eyes, the way the scars from his war time were worn so bravely, so confidently. Even the blood of his victims looked less intimidating, for it was on him.  
He was a fine specimen, I might say.  
“Well, well, well. It must be the honorable King Park. For he is sitting in his dining room feasting on pig whilst his entire kingdom is facing destruction.” Gluskin had a devious smirk lingering on his features as he witnessed me and my father separating from each other. I took out my sword at first chance, however my father just held his hands up, palms towards the powerful man before him.  
“No, You can’t surrender to him!” I cried out, holding my position as my father did nothing but stood there, his face scolded into a defended look.  
“There is no way for us to fight, Waylon. Just give up your sword and hope they give you a peaceful death....” My father spoke calmly, taking his sword inside of the sheath and setting it down before him. I watched with wide eyes as our king, the one who sworn to fight to the death before surrendering his kingdom, surrendered as if he was nothing but a peasant. I held a look of disgust on my face as I stood my ground. If he was going to give up, I never would. I would fight to the death- at least hoping my death would be by the hands of the Gluskin himself.  
“It looks like, at the very least, your son is rather a feisty one.. Hmmm.. Want to make a deal, Park? I mean, you honestly have not a choice in the matter. If you want to keep alive. I will retreat my troops, spare that pretty little head of yours, and leave your kingdom, If...” Gluskin started, hardly getting out his conditions before my father bellowed a vicious,  
“I Accept!” He stood with his rounded cheeks red, his eyes just begging for an escape. He was a coward, that is what he was. He couldn't even face the reality of death, of those around him dying. He ran from them- trading anything for his own head.  
“....In return, I get your son.”  
It felt like the time stood still, my vision turned darker on the outsides- all I could view witness of was that devious, smirking face as he stared at me with such an intensity that I felt nearly naked before him. All vanished, the soldiers, the screaming of my people, even my father- nothing left but me and him. A standoff between two of strong will.  
If I was to go peacefully, for my father already had accepted, it would be for the better of my village- however, I would be turned into whatever his sick desires was, or beheaded on the site.  
On the other hand, if I were to fight, if I choose to not go willingly, I would be resorted to a battle to the death, which could even lead to more of the innocent facing their untimely death. As he said, if he wished to remain alive, he would take the deal... However, I, myself, would be spared a long and unpleasant death.  
I knew what my father would choose. I knew he would be one to simply attempt a fight just so he wouldn't have to face torture, leaving his kingdom without a king, leaving them to die by this man’s sinister hands,. Because he was a coward, he wanted nothing other than the best for him. I, however, was not. I was a knight, a fighter- the heir to an otherwise successful kingdom, one which has lasted centuries. Proud parent of two young children, raising them to be just like I, their father, not like their grandfather.  
No, I couldn’t be like him.  
My vision cleared, my ears opened to the sounds around me. Our little stand off was finished. I was going to go peacefully, to allow him to do as he wished with me, as long as he kept good on his word. That, itself was a long stretch. But I trusted him none the less. I dropped my weapon, putting my hands up in a sign of my surrender, my head faced towards the stone floors as his guards came up around me, clearing me of my few hidden weapons. My father had not a look of guilt on his pudgy face- just a look of relief. As if I was nothing but his pet being taken away.  
“Now, we will peacefully part ways King Park. I am pleased for this arrangement.” Edward said with a sinister smile, his guards tying my arms behind my back with the tightest of twine. Good, for if I was allowed to break free, my mind would wander back on the other option I so quickly flew out the window.  
There was no possibility though, for me to take on all of these men. These guards, armed with the best of armour, with the strongest of swords- nothing I, a trained fighter, could take. My father stammered out something about being sorry, yet my ears where blocked to his voice. I felt nothing but pity for his weakness, for is cowardice. If only the kingdom knew of their king- see him now, practically shaking at the knees for his close encounter to death. I was lead out of the castle, down the many flights of stairs which held such a strong history for I, down to the waiting soldiers and their horses.  
Being placed right before King Edward on his horse was nothing but an uncomforting experience. I could feel his hard, developed muscles on my slender back. I contained muscles, but nothing such developed as him. My head remained high as we passed through the devastated kingdom. Those still remaining their life and consciousness looked on with nothing but utter shock. I, the one whom gave all of the peasants hope for a better future, being lead out as not even a prisoner, as a trade- if only they knew it was for their little lives I did this. What happened to me mattered not if for their lives. For, what would I feel if my child was murdered by the cowardice of my leader?  
Behind I came all of the soldiers, many of them- adoring the finest of metal, on the best of horses. If not for power, this man also contained copious amounts of money. At least I knew he was well on his word, retreating his army from pillaging more and more of my great great grandfathers hard work- destroying centuries of my family heritage.  
I could feel the warm breath of my capture on my neck, feel his strong hands on either side of my strained persons. His head was... Considerably, nice, sending a shiver of enjoyment down my back. A man with such looks, adoring such proud scars of war all over the right side of his face, resting against me with a casual comfort.  
“You are a cute one, aren’t you, Waylon?” His hot breath went into my ear, snapping my eyes closed as I attempted to retain my composure. What did this man do to me? Just simply his voice and I felt feelings I never experienced before run through my body. Feeling I was told to expect with my wife- yet never came too. I turned my head slightly, trying to get a better look at him, but being so well stabilized on the horse cut out the view of his well chiseled features.  
“What makes you say that?” I knew I could be thrown off the horse, whipped, chained- forced to run behind him for all I knew for speaking so rudely to the more powerful man. He was a lord, a highness, not what I announced. Yet the anger I expected didn’t come, what did was a deep chuckle, shaking my body- sending yet another deviously delicious shiver down my spine.  
“The way you shiver at just my subtle warm, how your body is practically begging for me to touch it- behaving like nothing but a common whore. Yet, I believe it is for your inexperience.....” His soft words, just enough to send a message through my head, not for others listening ears. The men remained mostly silent, nothing but a few gruffs of something or another. As if they were just on the wait for a command from their fearless leader- what I question, is how he gained such a respect as this. Not even my grandfather, a very glorious man who was beloved by all, maintained this type of order.  
“I-Inexperience? I-I have you know I-I have two children of my own!” I said louder than I should, bringing a couple heads turning my way quicker than I would expect. The one on his right side, an extremely large man covered practically bald head to booted toe with the blood of my people ( it was obvious he lacked a single injury) let out a snicker, bringing the body behind me to turn more towards him.  
“Sir Christopher, he believes he has experience with children! Do you believe such foolish words?” His deep voice spoken at full volume filled my more sensitive ers, the vibrations rattling my insides.  
“It is mistaken, M’lord.” Christopher said with a grumble, his voice even lower than that of the king. His eyes appeared so bright, it was as if he lacked a pupil. He was an ugly thing, however- his appearance closer to that of a pig! His face held many battle scars, those appearing to be healed. He even lacked a nose! That in itself made him very frightening to me. It appeared that he could crush in my skull with not a single bit of hesitation nor remorse.  
“Now, little Waylon, I will teach you my ways, and you will become my bride- the best one of the land!”  
A bride? How was that possible, for we both were men- , myself, held a bride!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Park is a little confused. Confused, and thirsty. He thirsts for the booty. Oh, and he learns of the all nightly Walrider! B-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Life happened but now that's all done! It's late, I will probably re-edit tis, because as you can notice It gets weaker at the end. I just really wanted to post it O3O
> 
> Anyway, thank you for readin!

As the day began to turn to night, as the horses began to tire, similar to that of the previously ferocious men, we still were not near his kingdom. However, we were approaching a forest area, one in which we could properly camp out for the night- at least, what I would do if I was ever to lead my men on a concourse far away.   
“Now, we must rest for the night. Scout ahead, come back all clear and we will rest.” King Edward announcing to his right hand man, Sir Christopher Walker, as he looked back on his large army of men- the same men who were struggling to stay awake on the back of their horses. He then turned his attention back to me, setting the reigns of the horse down on my thighs. His hands were dangerously close to contact with a rather neglected area, leaving me grateful. However, deep within, I felt a feeling of remorse.   
Indeed, strange.   
“Now, my bride, you will have to sleep in chambers unlike you are accustom too, such a filthy place the dirt floor is. Except, if you wish to sleep in the only cot with I- however, that may be seen as indecent...” Edward said, a smirk lacing his voice.   
“I have spent many a night on the dirt floor, Gluskin. This will be one of no difference.” I held my head up high, my eyes closed to show my pride. I wasn’t some fragile prince, I went through many times of training, experienced many a battle- test ones, that is. Never once had I been allowed out on the field for my own. By both wife and father. However, I was trained to do so if needed. Dirt and grime was nothing that bothered me, the future King Park.   
The subtle click of his tongue brought me out of my little inner rant, back to the situation I was in- A captive under the most ruthless man in the land.Forced to do as he wished, the most gruesome and demeaning of things his twisted mind to think of. I was to do so, my will for life strong. If my torturer gave me even the slightest of chances to escape, any chance to get away I would. I wish to return to my children, to my kingdom, my people. My wife too, I may not forget.   
“Well, well. It seems you are one to hold themselves better than I thought. You are going to be a pure bride, I know of it...” He looked deviously pleased in himself as his hands began to rub on my abdomen, softly- softer than I imagined for a man of his reputation.   
“D-Don’t touch me!” I spat, my entire body squirming under his gentle touch. It was sending a weird feeling through my entire body, a heat stronger then ever experienced with my wife- even in the rare intimate moments.   
“Don’t worry, my bride, I shall keep you pure until we make it... Official..” His hands still here rubbing small circles lower and lower on me, to the point where I was shivering with this deviously pleasant feeling. Yet, all too soon (or too late, for the little man in my pants was awakening all too quickly), he removed his touch on me and jumped off of the horse, leaving me sitting with an uncomfortably straight back and a tighter feeling in my pants.  
“Alright men, we camp here tonight! Settle yourselves and rest, for once the sun rises we are leaving once more!” Edward shouted out, his large voice echoing through the trees, enough for every man to hear him. In my personal thoughts, I missed the return of the knights, granting the approval for a night spot. Then, when each man was certain that King Gluskin finished his speech, bustling of voice began to echo around me. The soldiers began to talk, to laugh, to do everything I normally expect soldiers to do- unlike the very silent ride to this point. The strong hold Gluskin had on his men was very strong- and extremely admirable. Something I wished I, myself, could achieve.  
“Set up my tent, if you will. Myself and Prince Park must be getting acquainted. Also, start the roast pronto. I am famished, as I assume- know, you are, Walker. ” Gluskins eyes never left my body as he spoke, leaving my cheeks heated. It was like he was devouring me simply with his bright, beautiful, blue eyes. The men around him chuckled at the joke, playfully elbowing the large man beside him. They went on their business, doing just a commanded as if their leader wasn't eyeing down his prisoner.   
Thinking this common of King Gluskin made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.   
"My dear, let's get you off that horse and on your own feet..." A smirk filled his features as he came to my side, grabbing me on both of my sides to assist me down- leading me right into the embrace of my captor. He knew it was going to happen, that is why that smirked flew on his devilishly handsome face.   
"Release me at once, you brute!" I called out, feeling myself heat up worst at the indirect contact of our skin. His armor to my clothes- it left me disappointed in my lack to.. Assess, his muscles... For future reference in battle, not for anything else, especially anything involving other extremities.   
"My darling, sounding like a princess already!" His voice echoed, his hand reaching up to gently caress my cheek. His hands felt so calloused, from years of hard labor. His gentle touch still surprise me. At every touch, every caress, I felt an impending feeling of pain. Such as he would slap me, or hit me, something similar to the contact I received at my kingdom. Soft touches are for those who have more time on their hands then brains in their head, my wife would say.   
"Why do you keep flinching from my touch? Do you believe I would touch a single brown hair on that pretty little head of yours? I wouldn't wish to ruin such milky, tan skin... You will be perfect.. Soon enough..." At first, his voice held harsh tones, his hand gripping my side tighter than the bare touch prior. But, as he spoke of my appearance, he began to soften up, his eyes glazing over as he observed my entire body. I will be perfect?   
What did he plan to do with me? 

_____ 

Gracious is never strong enough to express the feelings I experienced when King Gluskin was called away for "official business". He gave me one last, longing look before parting ways, leaving me tied up and hardly in way to protect myself from those around me. However, Gluskin left me not alone. He set one man on me, to make sure I would be safe.   
"So tell me, what is the god that runs you kingdom, Prince?" Hardly a word for almost the full time, and that is the first thing to leave his mouth. In the unexpected death of their men, Gluskin has a "priest" of some sorts, I believed to be named Martin.   
"Our kingdom is rather open to outside religious, Father. Though many are from the east, as of my heritage, bringing Islam with them... " I was willing to speak more of the topic, yet Father Martin looked ready to jump my words to get his in.   
"Have you ever been spoken too about that of the Walrider? Very much, I would suggest you fall into place. He is very powerful, and is one to destroy those whom do not believe him.. You being in the kingdom, your safely cannot be guaranteed otherwise." Father Martin looked as serious as ever, though I was almost certain he was speaking a joke. A powerful being who destroys those in the kingdom who do not believe in him? Seems rather offensive.   
"Thank you father," I managed to cut off his voice just before he carried on his sermon, " I will keep that in mind for my days to come. However, I am not planning a long stay otherwise." I looked forward towards the large fire, watching as the men argued about which way the hog they caught should be roasted. Seemed trivial to me, for anyways it will be devoured without a second though.   
A chuckle startled me out of my thoughts of my rising hunger, coming from the father himself. "A short stay should be the last thing you wish of. A short stay would leave you dumped in the ocean, if Gluskin is feeling cherishable. Otherwise, it is simple the trash with your remains." Father Martin was watching my face, his eyes filled with not a hint of concern. He was speaking to me of my bodily disposal and remained this calm? How often was it that Gluskin removed corpses from his prisons?   
"Can you please expand that, I wish to know my intended purpose. If I am to be tortured for my kingdom secrets, I am not the man to be taken. " A quick shake of my head reinforced the statement. My wife and mother ran those- however, to even speak of them in this stranger's company would be a betrayal.   
"Oh, you certainly are the man for the job, he wouldn't wish for another horrid one he received before. Just horrid, but as you might hear, they say a man needs practice for the main event... Now, back to the Walrider..."   
Useless, he left me with more questions than I had answers. Father Martin himself seemed to be rather.. confused, besides the point.   
Just as the hog was removed from the coals, King Edward returned. His armor was removed, showing much better his developed body. I had to advert my eyes- I didn't feel up to currently examining his anatomy, more or less to have any contact with him. Those feelings he sent through my body was strong when my will was fighting- Now I just needed food in my belly and my head down to rest. Getting weak around the enemy was not something I could uphold if I wished to ever return to my children.   
"Did you miss me, my darling?" King Gluskin's hot breath whispered in my ear, causing my entire body to shiver. I turned to look at him, avoiding everything but the top of his head.   
"Of course not, I am but a prisoner." I spoke through clench teeth, more to restrain myself than anything. My arms in themselves were far asleep, their restraint behind my back leading almost painful. His previous smirk turned into almost a snarl, leaving my hair on end as he approached right before my body. He was taller then me, leaving me feeling far more intimidated than normal.   
"You are my bride, do you understand? Not a prisoner. You will miss me in my times of battle as any good home maker. Got it?" His hand held my jaw tightly, slightly painfully, forcing me to make eye contact with him. In his eyes held pure anger- I was suprise at the amount of restraint he showed from just ending my life here.   
"No, I don't understand! What are you to do with me?" I finally spat out, the last of my will shining through. I immediately regretted my words, however proud I was that I got them out.   
"Oh, I will show you, I really will..." He released me, pacing back and forth for a moment before he returned to me. Gluskin forcefully grabbed my arm, dragging me behind him towards his tent. I felt I could have swallowed my tongue right there, my words where idiotic in my situation, yet I was never one to be called bright.   
There was no hesitation between the flap being open, me being shoved to the dirt ground on my face (unable to stop my fall), then feeling the weight of Gluskin on top of my back.   
"W-what, stop, Gluskin!" I shouted out as he pushed me down, forcefully pushing down my pants. All previous waking of the little guy was completely dissolved as his hand gripped my area tightly.   
"This... This is horrible, an anomaly... We are going to get rid of this, to make you the beautiful woman you always are meant to be... Got it now?" He dropped me, pushing me back down onto my back, allowing me to glance up at him. My eyes were wide in shock as I tried to process what he was saying. This man, a ruthless man, one who has held the most beautiful of women in all of the land, wished to turn ME into one? My breath came short, my body shook. He was going to kill me like this!   
"Y-your highness... Please, I beg you.. P-Please..." My horror was sounded in my voice, my eyes just pleading. He got down to my level, his hands reaching up to hold both sides of my warm face.   
"Yes, darling, yes... You will become perfect.. My perfect bride...." And with that, his lips gently brushed against mine, sparking a feeling like fireworks between us. Without hesitation, nor control, I completed the connection even harder, causing one deep, romantic kiss. My entire body was on fire, more than even the strongest of flames burning. I needed more, wanted more- more of what was limited to my hazy mind, I just needed more.   
His hand slid behind my back, running down to my bounded arms. With one simple flick of the wrist, he cut through the ropes, allowing me the freedom of my arms once more. With them, I did not push away, I did not grab a weapon to use against the man delightfully assaulting my lips- no. I used my arms to bring us closer together, chest against chest, myself nearly in his lap. I needed to feel him, explore the delicious body I had been fighting against so harshly.   
His devouring was stronger than even I on the roast, had I been granted access to it. Gluskin made the final move to place me against his lap, the previously shrunken body parts much more willing to blood full. And from my position, I could feel Gluskin himself excited.   
"Darling...." Gluskin breathed against my neck as he peppered me in kisses. "We must wait... Until we are wedded... Though you taste delightful..." Gluskin chuckled, his chest vibrating my body. I was flushed, panting, my eyes dropped in exhaustion as I fought to keep them open.   
"You may sleep my bride... Tomorrow, we shall be able to make you.. Perfect...." I could faintly hear his voice as I lost the battle to sleep, allowing myself to drift into the land of dreams - dreams occupied with Gluskin. 

King Gluskin, and a lot of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> Get story updates on my Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Will Waylon get the booty? Who knows!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a confusing night of being tormented and passionately kissed, our hero is brought to the kingdom, introduced to three women, who give only an inkling to his possible future.

Trugging back was uncomfortable, painful even. Seated behind a man for hours as the horses slowly walked across the barren field was anything but what I could call a nice time. I wanted nothing more but to jump down and slay the wretched beast in the skin of a king, however it was apparent that wasn’t going to happen. What was going to happen was I and the rest of the army would stay quiet, nothing filling my ears but the sound of armor hitting armor, footsteps hitting damp earth. Again and again, I felt as if I was in a trance.   
I must have been, for when I snapped away, it was for the low rumble coming from the man seated before me. I had apparently sludged over in my little trance, resting my cheek against his armor plated shoulder.   
“We are almost home, my bride. Then, we shall bathe the filth of the travels off of you, and begin..” He spoke, looking back over his shoulder at my now stiff body. How dare I lose my control at that moment, to rest against him as if I was such a damsel? Nothing I wish to happen again!   
“Begin what?” I questioned, my voice ringing over the silent fields around us, landing on the large castle seated meters away from us. Oh, it was large and grand- something I always wished for my own kingdom to advance into. However, my father spent more coin on his stomach then he did on constructions on the outside wall; Why, I very well suspected, they managed to get in so easily and without early detection.   
“Begin what, tell me Dammit!” I shouted when nothing responded. I looked over at Walker, the knight who spoke to me previously. He had this smug look on his deformed face, scoffing at my loudness. I looked over at the other men (all those available to be seen in my limited sight) yet nothing. Their faces either held a little sign of shame, or they all appeared emotionless. Soldiers with no soul, must be how they kill the innocent at such high rates. I sighed heavily, wishing there was an open spot on the man before me, not covered by armor so I could give him a piece of my mind- literally. I wanted to head butt him, the only thing I can do with my restraints, yet that was unlikely to happen without an injury to my party only. All I could do was sigh heavily repeatedly and wait for the castle gate to open over the large, shark infested trench.   
After an extended ride through the villagers houses, we made it directly before the large, awesome building. Glancing upward at the magnificence of this place, my mouth was entirely open like a frog attempting to capture a fly. Sure, my kingdom was tall, but this was, this was, extreme. Arches of the most advance of style held over beautiful pointed glass, looking that of the basilican churches far away.   
I was helped off the horse by Edward himself, placed on my feet with a sort of tenderness I imagined him incapable to have. I imagined him all passion, all in the moment- not allowed to hold a softness as any human man would. No, Gluskin was no man. He was a beast. A beast with the brightest blue eyes imaginable.. Supernatural, is for sure... Maybe an incubus, one after my loins. Whatever he was, he was doing something to me that not even my wife granted I.   
“I have business to care too, yet these ladies will help you clean.” Edward pointed to the maids standing by the castle door, which it in itself was magnificent, carved with the best of the images, made from the strongest oak. The women standing there looked beautiful, leaving me questioning even more as to why I was chosen for his devious plans. Plus, a man to kidnap me, slam me in the mud, bring me to his castle and then leave me? He was the only I knew wouldn’t kill me outright. It was expected for him too, before my kingdom to signify his overtaking, yet that did not happen. When I didn’t speak, not walked, Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.   
“Oh, stop pouting darling, I will be back.” He placed his gloved hand on my cheeks, forcing me to deflate my previously puffed up exterior. My pride was not something keepable here. A sigh and a slight nod was all I was allowed before being grabbed by my bound arms and lead inside by those maids. They seemed emotionless themselves, especially as King Gluskin walked besides us.   
Inside was pictured as outside, beautiful and amazing as expected. Yet, hardly was I allowed to marvel in it’s beautiful, for I was lead right up the stairs without a hesitation- enough force that if I was not prepared it would have lead to me tripping and landing, yet again, on my face. I’m sure I already have a bruise hidden underneath the mud that caked my round face. Looking to the side lead me to catch the last glimpse of Edward as he entered a room filled with magnificent light, as if a hundred handles lined the walls.   
“Keep up now, We ain’t got time for stragglers.” The main maid, a woman whose exotic brown curls glimmered in the sunlight. She was beautiful in the face and body, her skin tone tanner then that I ever laid witness of, darker then the sun could ever make a man. Yet, I could tell from her face she held no time for foolishness. The same glance lingered between the other two women, both with long luscious blonde hair tied up to be held behind their shoulder. They looked as if they came from royalty loins, yet would anyone as them be leveled down to this type of work?   
Anything was possible with Gluskin, I imagine.   
I arrived to the top floor, which took rather a long jog up a rather tall staircase. Enough that I, a man who would consider himself physically fit, was left panting for a rest. Yet, the maids looked as if I was just a ‘straggler’, as they put it.   
“Alright, catch your breath, we need to get you out of those rags.” Spoke one of the blondes, yet my nose wrinkled up. Rags? These were the finest clothes in my entire kingdom, fine for movement of battle and for casual relaxation. Made my maidens with the best cloth created in our region, decorated with dyed purple cloth. Yet, hardly was I to voice my opinion, I was their prisoner after all.   
That lead to an idea. I would need to be released from my imprisonment to be able to undress, correct? Therefore, I could over power these 3 women like nothing and run out! I don’t understand why I didn’t do it prior, yet this was genius! I could be freed once more to return to my kingdom! A mistake on their side- I saw my way up here, therefore I will see my way down. I was smiling as one of them gathered a dagger, going over to my ropes. Just before the exotic one took to cutting them, she leaned close to me, her plump painted lips barely touching my ear.  
“If you try running, they are everywhere. Told to kill on sight. You want to keep breathing, you are going to strip and get in that bath without an argument....” They? who are they? The question was running around my head at such a rapid, confusing pace I hardly noted when I was released and was being stripped from my soiled clothing.   
Better to not take my chance, even if she was nothing but a liar. I wasn’t knowledgeable about her origins, and their reputation for truthfulness, however I assume better. For my kids, for my kingdom, I had to stay alive. Well, for my wife as well.   
Being bare before three women lead me anything but comfort, however they seemed indifferent to my nudeness. Through my own kingdom, I’d rather have maidens working for the better of the community, creating crafts they could use and sell, rather than bathing me when I was entirely capable of it myself. However, these women were not going to allow that.   
They placed me into the hot bath water, heated on the nearby furnace. This was also something I lacked in my kingdom, hot baths was something those with more time took, like my father. I only heated water when bathing my children, however not myself. It was a new sensation being placed in this hot water bucket.   
Even more peculiar was when the exotic woman took out this square and began rubbing it against my flesh! It lathered up, erasing the dirt stronger than any wool cloth I used before. Confusion lingered on my face, catching the eye of one of the blonde hair maidens.   
“It’s called soap, made from tallow and ashes. It cleans the body more than water. His majesty demands you be bathed fully before his, well... You know.” The exotic one gave her an eye more strong than even my wife when punishing our sons from their mischief. The woman was left with her hands over her mouth, as if she spoke something foul.   
“No, please, tell me,” my arm was raised to was the pit of my arm with the lathered soap, “I have no understanding why I am captured, and not just dead by now. Please, tell me...” I said, my eye pleading into the blonde woman’s. She looked up at the exotic maiden, just shaking her head and getting back to washing my previously soiled clothing. The other maiden, this one even more notably beautiful than the other washing, just clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and shook her head, as if shaming the other for speaking.   
“As Isolde spoke, this is soap, created with tallow and ashes. A tradition from where I am from,” the way she ended her speaking stated I was not allowed to ask where that was. The tension held in the air was practically unbearable, making even the travel here more comfortable than currently.   
“Arabella, do you wish me to get his majesty?” The chatty blonde spoke, rising with the wet clothing hung over her arms. Arabella, the exotic one, gave her head a nod, letting her curls practically bounce before my eyes. It was almost hypnotic, watching as they freely moved. Gorgeous, in full honesty.   
With quick movement, Isolde with the clothing left the bathing room, making her escape hardly noticeable. Arabella assisted me to my feet, my entire body cleaned away from the stress of travels. Dried with the softest of cloth from the two, beautiful women, left me with nothing but remorse. These woman, with their exoticness and beauty, did nothing as Edward once did with his hands, with his mouth... The thought merely was enough to increase blood flow to that area, however I retrained it.   
The clothing they placed one me was better than I ever wore, even as a child. Made of the finest silk from far away lands, the details in the patterning like a piece of art on my body. I was staring at myself, and my slim figure, in amazement. Unlike what I wore, this did not try to made me feel larger, like the ruffles and undercoat of them. It hugged my frame, yet still allowed me some discretion of my manly parts.   
“You will be presented nicely to King Gluskin, and behave accordingly, alright? This is in the mind of you, Park.” Arabella spoke as she adjusted the clothing to sit more evenly on my shoulders, looking me over with a careful eye. Presentation must be important on the following mood of his highness, yet I let her do her job. I wa not here to create more difficulties for the lives of the servants. I glanced back at the other maid, who was also observing me. I wasn’t positive of her name, leaving me feel more tensions then should.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you called?” I asked her, looking her up and down. A very nice figure, with very apparent birthing hips. She would be lusted after by even the most celibate of men, however she did nothing for me as before.   
“That is Alys. She does not speak, however she is very knowledgeable. Without Gluskin willing to house her, she would be murdered as a witch. She is none of the sorts, yet she knows well.” Arabella said with a light smile of fondness, the look being returned from Alys. I looked between the two, noting a connection they had. It looked beyond friendliness.   
“Listen, I know you’re really confused and I wish there was more we could do for you, Park. You seem the highest quality King Gluskin has brought back. But there is nothing we can do, for our own safety and yours. Just... Be cautious around him. Don’t fall into his charming grasps, for he is not a sane man.” Arabella spoke with great haste as he began running a brush through my dark hair, her own face breaking of that emotionless look to that of worry. I was concerned as how she knew that, if from previous men (which I noted from being the ‘highest quality’ brought back) or from her own experiences with this deranged man. What his intentions with me still lacked notable consciousness, however I would do my best to keep this fair maiden, and the rest, safe. Rather that be with battle, or cooperation.   
“He’s coming, he’s coming!” Isolde shoutd entering the room with a bang. With that little mention, the woman went into action, directing me back to a mainroom, housing a seating area and a table, illuminated by a candle. They placed me on the couch, demanding I stay in spot as I heart the clamber of steps up the stairs. It wasn’t just one pair, there were more. What was going to happen to me? Why were they coming? What did he mean on making me ‘perfect’ for him? Was this going to be my end?   
All I could do is watch in expectation as the shadows filled the top of the stairs, followed by the man I wanted to see the least in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/unluckeys/) and on [Tumblr!](http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/)
> 
> What do you think is going to happen to our hero as the group advance the stairs?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's full expectations come out, what he wants of his new little prisoner. Will Waylon make it through his dastardly ideas, or will he sub come to the painful pleasures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm starting yet another semester at College and have arranged it so I have about an hour to write, just write, a week. This is very good because with two jobs and full time school I have been finding it hard not only to find inspiration but to actually, write. So, I hope to be more regular with updates and really want to thank all of you for your patience!

“Darling! You look so much better when you aren’t dirty,” King Edward spoke, his boisterous voice filling the vaulted room. Sitting as this man approached made me feel very vulnerable, especially with two strangers standing behind him. One had a disfigured face with large, round goggles, brown eyes looking through them, a grin on his face. His grey hair was held back off his shoulders with a ribbon, however something about him that seemed very... unsanitary.   
“This is Dr. Trager and his assistant. They are going to help me make you... Beautiful..” Edward spoke with a grin, reaching down to pick me off the couch as if I was nothing but a dainty woman. His strength was easily unmastered by myself, or nearly anyone I had dueled with. That’s why when he spun me around in a waltz, my feet not even meeting the ground, I did nothing to fight him. His delusionist thought was nothing I could challenge. To spare my life, for the chance to return to my boys, my kingdom- that is what's important.   
The men stood in place as Edward spun me around as if I was nothing but a maiden.The actual maidens stood behind the strange doctor against the wall, hands held against their aprons with eyes set on the ground. Eye contact could be dangerous with a man so delusioned. Even my attempt to catch one’s in desperation was failed, doing so with the doctor just lead to a devious grin to lace his disfigured face.   
“Come on, King, we need to get ‘er prepped if we wanna finish before the sun goes down.” Trager said, seeming extremely casual with the most evil king in all the land. Edward stumbled to a halt, keeping me against the side of his strong, muscular body, a scowl on his face.   
“Hmm, if you insist. Ladies, please leave us.” Edward spoke, going towards this single door I had yet to be through. The women scattered down the long stairs, hardly taking a moment to catch themselves. They wanted to escape whatever horrors this other room was going to hold. I wish on my very last breath that I could join them. My feet met the ground, yet only to be lead towards what would be my future.  
When the door open my nose was assaulted with the coppery smell of blood. Inside, a table was set in the middle, stained with he blood of those before me. I needed the strong, forceful hand of Edward on my back to keep my feet moving, even though I felt frozen. I couldn't think, couldn’t process what was before me. My heart seemed to even stop.   
“Come on, darling, this is to help you. To rid you of that obscenity, love. So we may one day wed...” King Edward said softly, directing me into the blood soaked table. That’s when I started fighting, pushing against him, away from him, shaking my head violently side to side, no, no I wasn’t going to be tortured, I wasn’t going down this way!   
“Darling, stop fighting, it’s so unattractive on a woman....” Edward said as he held my hands together in one of his large, meaty palms as if it was nothing. The assistants of the deformed doctor took my legs and lifted me onto the table easily, even with my struggles for life.. I squirmed and let out little whimpers of distaste, but there was nothing I could do about this, no matter how hard I fought I was going to be locked down onto the blood stained table by leather straps, extended eagle style with my body openly exposed to their hungry eyes.  
“I-I won’t tell you anything, nothing about my castle, you can harm me all you want but you won’t get a word from me!” My voice came out shaky and strained, but was answered to nothing but hearty laughs by all men in the room.   
“Oh darling, so comical are you..” Edward said, placing a hand on my cheek, his eyes filled with this emotion I couldn't tell. “We don’t want to hear any little ‘secret’ you have for your little kingdom, my princess, I just want to make you beautiful.... Doctor, if you will...” King Edward separated himself from me, backing off so that disfigured face with those round google's separated him from me.   
“Well, you see here Park, Edward here needs a queen to start making children with, right buddy?” a glance over to Edward gave him with a head nod. “That’s where you come in. You’re going to be his Queen, but we gotta fix you up a bit. Alright? Now, if you will get the wine, Edw-” My shrill voice covered over whatever words he said next.   
“BUT I’M A MAN!” I shouted, pulling against my restrains hard enough that the assistants went to reinforce the bounds on my arms.   
“Yes, and that’s the problem, we need to fix that. Were you listening at all? Come on, I don’t have time to repeat myself, the longer we wait the more dirty you get. Now, Edward, the wine please.” Doctor Trager seemed like that was an appropriate response, and before I could even attempt another argument Edwards deep voice filled the small windowless operation room.   
“Back in the wild world far east of here, we discovered this remedy to help you throughout the procedure. Taught by the Zoroastrian priest himself, this will make you sleep and forget, so you will awake to me. Now, drink, if you miss a single drop it will hurt you more then it will me...” Edward spoke, forcing a gauntlet into my mouth, with an off tasting wine filling my mouth. I did as he said, for it sounded as if I didn’t that he would just operate on me, live. I could scream all I want but I couldn’t possibly defeat three big man. I could hardly over power Edward alone.  
“There, there, good, drink my love drink, it will all be over soon...” Edward spoke softly, his deep voice seemingly floating before my eyes in script, my entire brain swelling worse than any drunken binge I’ve experienced. Even my 14th birthday, when I was declared a man, did I not drink enough to get this dizzy.   
“Don’t fight it buddy, just get to sleep. Boys, if you’ll get the weapon- I mean, tools.” That voice, maybe the doctors, maybe an assistant, whatever it was it left me wrinkling my nose up, turning my head towards the side as I felt a hand placed in my limp one. His face, one of stunning beauty, was all I could see, entering and leaving clarity as my entire body began to shut down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Darling.. Please... Don’t be a whore like the others.. Wake up... Wake up...” that voice, right in my ear, feeling as if it went straight to my center core.. Center core..   
Oh god did I hurt, oh man, my inside held a throbbing, blistering pain, enough that the first sound that left my mouth was a small cry of pain. Immediately, the air I was trying to suck in through my lungs was overtaken by a hot breath, lips crashing on mine. The sensation wasn’t unpleasant, however the pain overridden everything of pleasure.   
“Hey, buddy, you know you gotta wait a while before you can use it, we don’t want it to break.” Sickening, the voice itself made my insides clench with a terrible, painful stabbing ache. One worse than previously.   
“Oh, you do tease me so. However, that gives more time to plan the wedding! Get father Martin, however tell him to enter only at my word. He needs some time standing against the wall, he’s been all too rambunctious on the raids trying to convert the prisoners.” Edward spoke, his face becoming more and more clear through the pain. First his strong jawline. Then the scars on his right side.. Then his eyes, burning into mine, looking for some kind of consciousness. Those eyes.. It was hard to move from anything else, just staring into them made the pain seem miles away..  
The door slammed, thrusting me right back into the center of my pain. I let out a soft cry, closing my eyes shut tightly. Oh man, it hurt so bad, it felt like my insides were going to become outsides.   
“No, no, darling, come on, look at me love...” A hand tightly gripped my chin, pulling me to look up into his eyes. I didn’t want to look, mostly because I knew I’d get lost again, but I did. He had a bright smile on his face, his teeth showing- which, during this time of poor teeth care, were beautiful. It added to his charm.   
“You made it darling... You weren’t like those other, worthless whores, no- you are amazing...” his lips met mine, sending my insides afire, literally. I pushed him back weakly, which he reluctantly followed. “I suppose drawing those feelings from you would hurt now, my love. I apologize.” Edward gently smoothed my hair back.   
“Speak to me darling, show me that spunk I fell in love with...” A begging tone in his voice, one I pictured would never be associated with the great King Gluskin. However, that word, ‘love’, why did he use it on me? My eyes went wide, in taking a deep breath as I followed his request.  
“How in the hell could you love me if you just kidnap me!” I shouted, my entire body thusly hating me for such strenuous action.   
“Darling! There you are my love..” Edward said, cupping his hands beneath my chin, holding my head to meet his light blue eye, his lips meeting mine in one small peck. However, I was still fuming over that term, ‘love’. I didn’t even love my wife, yet here he was, claiming his love for a prisoner, one he just operated on!   
“You heard the doctor, get away from me..” I grumbled, turning away from him, in what I could describe lightly as a pout, Though i hated to agree with that devious, disfigured man in any way or form, I knew I could use it to keep Edward away from my lips. Whenever they met mine, it just,my insides clenched so painfully, my mind would spin-nothing I wanted while I was trying to discover why this pain was here.   
“Well, it is hard to keep my hands off of you... I will listen, for once... Have you see the marvelous work yet?” Edward asked, a giant smile on his face. I gripped the straw of the mattress tightly below me as he lifted off the bloodied wool sheet, exposing my entire body nude- and one certain appendage missing. I gasped, unable to even speak as I looked between my newly flattened area and the man who did it to me.   
“Why..?” I breathed. My head spinning, moving my legs apart painfully to see something- very strangely, arranged down there. It appeared like my wife, the folds of her womanhood. However, these were extremely red, with blood circling the entire area. Bleeding, I was bleeding. I felt nothing but a sharp pain with every little movement, not the gush as moving a certain way allowed more to slip out, or the way the flesh molded together as I closed my legs. Nothing but pure, horrendous, pain. I couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop moving, even as the sharp pain persisted.   
“Well, how else are we to wed and have children, my love? It was impossible with that little... deformity you lived with all your life, however now you are fixed!” Eddie cheered happily, slapping his hands together in approval. “I knew you were a stronger one, I knew you would make it through the operation- oh, here, let me get that for you.. Eddie grabbed a cloth, dipping it within water and dabbing the gushing center that was my body. Blood, a lot of blood, more blood then there should be. I didn’t have that much, too much-   
The entire world shook and swooned, before blackening. Maybe I wasn’t strong enough, maybe this was it. I was going to perish at the painful hands of that blasted doctor and his crazy employer.   
Maybe death would be for the better. I would definitely suffer less.   
But, I wasn’t so lucky.   
I woke once more within a new room, this one appeared even more extravagant than the other. How many rooms did this blasted castle have? The ceiling was decorated with murals, that of war, that of battle. The bed I was in was of goose feather, no longer straw. Unlike the thin one myself and my wife slept on, for this was a rather comfortable one.   
“Not more..” I groaned as the clenching, cramping pain filled my stomach once more. Dear lord, did I want it to stop, anything to end the horrible pain.   
“She’s awake, sire.” A voice, one I didn’t recognize. She? Well, that is rather closer to what he wished me to be, what this entire time he took to naming me as. Staring at the ceiling, I didn’t even take the effort to turn my head a foot steps hastily approached my bed side, a hand taking my cold and clammy one.   
“Oh darling, I thought we lost you there for a moment.. But you just needed your rest, apologize, for my ignorance. This is the first time one of my lovely women has passed the initial operation, I, indeed, am not certain how you will heal... Here, the doctor told for you to drink a lot of water..” King Edward, that low boisterous voice hardly indescribable. I didn’t even have to look at his handsome, scarred face to know it was him. Yet, with a gently hand, he managed to turn my chin, bringing a cold cup with refreshing, life giving water to my lips.  
I had never been quite as thirsty as that moment in my life. Yet before I felt it was quenched, that cup was taken away from my parched lips.   
“Not too much, my love. You mustn’t, for you may cause yourself more pain then we intend.” Edward sat beside me on the bed, gently assisting myself into an upright position. Though that just made my insides burn and scream, there was hardly anything I could do with those strong hands guiding me. He placed himself behind my torso, placing my limp body against his own chest.   
I could feel his heart beating against my chest once more, his nervousness proven stronger than his outer appearance. His hands began to run themselves through my hair, giving me a more calming feeling then I ever wished his touch would.   
“You need to heal fast, my love... So then, then we might wed... Begin our family, together. As Father Martin said, it was dictated by the walrider for us to do such thing.. To create the son perfect for uniting all of the land... It will be splendid.... If we have a daughter, she too, will be more powerful than all other women in the land.... Well, excluding her mother, for at my side, no one will harm you.. You are my precious little love...” Eddie spoke, continuing his gentle touches, his soft breath, his nervous heart... It was, as if, he himself was experiencing emotions of attraction for the first time. I knew similar to myself these feelings were happening... Unlike anything before.  
Turning my head I managed to look into his bright blue eyes, slightly surprised at my movement. I had been practically limp prior to the movement. Looking into them, I saw this kind of... gentle vulnerability I never had seen before.  
To get out, return to my kingdom, I could be shamed... Yet, what was done was done. I wanted to get out alive, to return to my sons, to defeat my father and lead my kingdom back to reconstruction. To do so, would require me to play this game. To use those vulnerability against him in any way which gives me more power. Therefore, I would play his game.  
I looked into his eyes for a few moments longer before I pressed my lips against his, in a chaste type kiss. Keep it limited, for my body itself was in more pain then I wished to express. Yt he had other plans, my first expression to him, leading into deeper and deeper movements, our lips moving in sync.   
This was to try and get out, however, with these feelings arriving and setting deep within my core, it may be a challenge just to keep my mind straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Waylon will manage to keep 'straight' with Eddie's seducing attempt? 
> 
> Follow me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/unluckeys/) and [Tumblr](http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/) for future updates!
> 
> Also, Add me on Snapchat if you want to see random aspects of my life! (@ unluckeys)

**Author's Note:**

> See other original stories I write on [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys)
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/) for updates and art and all things trashy!
> 
> My [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/unluckeys/) has my daily life and more of my art, follow if you wanna!


End file.
